


The Origin of The Armies

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Golden Age to the Great War, sides were drawn, secrets were kept from their allies. What would happen if the secrets came out? Why would the Autobots lie about who they were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Age

Cybertron, a silver planet normally, gets washed in red, orange and yellow as the nearest star rises. The silver streets and buildings turn golden for a moment. Many of the inhabitants go on about their day, so used to the golden bath of light. Others stop what they are doing, look towards the source and smile. The start of a new cycle. The second megacycle anniversary of the start of the peace.

The celebrations later this orn are planned to be the greatest celebrations Cybertron has ever seen. Every Cybertronian who could make it would travel to Iacon to listen to the Prime’s speech.


	2. Transitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no OC's in this story. All named characters are cannon. If you do not recognize them they may not be English dub.

The streets of Iacon are crowded with all different styles of frames. The golden hue of the morning is slowly fading to the blue silver tint as Alpha Centuri rises in the sky. The square of the Senate is packed shoulder to shoulder of mech’s awaiting for the Prime to step out onto the stage. 

The low roar of mech’s conversing fades as the blue, red and gold form of the Prime steps up to the edge of the stage. All optics and sensors are locked onto the mech who begins speaking.

While all of the others have their sensors trained to the Prime for guidance, a mech, in the shadow cast by the Hall of Records, has his sensor trained to the Prime for a different reason. He smirks as the Prime promises that no one will have to worry about running out of credits or Energon. One of many promises in a line to be broken. He knew how Prime’s spin carefully fabricated webs of words that would put the Chaar spiders to shame.

“Saxo,” the golden visored mech looks toward the new comer, breaking half his concentration from the Prime.

“What do you want, Lynx?” Saxo, the golden visored mech asks the yellow and black mech.

“Boss wants you back,” Lynx says. “Arrow’s waiting at the bridge.”

“Tell him I quit,” Saxo says. “I don’t want to do his dirty work no more.”

“If you say so,” Lynx says. “So did you vote for this Prime?”

“Have you ever saw me vote for a Prime?” Saxo asks. “He’s just like the rest of them. Now if boss has a contract to kill him, I would go for that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lynx smiles. “You want to come with us to Macadam’s?”

“Not buying,” Saxo says, “but sure, why not? Celebrate the beginning of the end.”


	3. New Beginnings or Old Endings

Vorns pass under the Prime’s new system, the planet wide reconfiguration of everyone’s function is complete. Many are happy at the new system, the caste system. Others, not so much.

“Orion, I’m telling you, I would be better at creating stuff,” Dion says and looks over to his red and blue friend. “Moving these containers will cut my function in half.”

“At least you are moving,” Orion Pax says. “All I do every orn is listen to others while I sit at my terminal. I would rather be doing something else.”

“You know what I would do? I would design one of those new shuttles they’re taking up to those space bridges.”

“What I would give to be on one of those,” Orion Pax says and grabs the other end of the long container Dion is moving. “I cannot even imagine what kind of planets they visit. Just think, all of those stars could have life around them. What kind of life would it look like?”

“If you keep thinking like that with your processor in the clouds Acid rain might eat away at it,” the all pink femme walks up to them.

“I think it’s already gone,” Dion says as the horn sounds. “Well, I’m done for the orn. Anyone up to go to Macadam’s?”

“I could use it,” Ariel says. “The screaming sparklings in the youth sectors are a processor ache.”

“What do you mean? Orion wanted a large family.”

“Dion!” Orion Pax says and glares at his best friend. “Ariel, he is joking.”

“Maybe after a few vorns,” Ariel says. Orion, Dion and Ariel step into Macadam’s and find a booth in the corner.

“Orion, you have to try Visco,” Dion says and orders his drink. “You will love it.”

“Orion? Orion Pax? A blue visored mech asks and slides in the booth seat beside Dion. “Fancy meeting ya here, mech.”

“Dion, Ariel, this is Jazz, he works at the Hall of Records with me,” Orion Pax says. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jazz,” Ariel says.

“So Orion, what are ya orderin’?” Jazz asks.

“Dion wanted me to try Visco, I will most likely just stay with Mid-Grade Energon,” Orion Pax says as the waitress comes back with Dion’s drink.

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asks. Ariel orders her drink.

“We’ll take two Viscos and that’s it,” Jazz says, grinning at Orion’s glare.

“I have never had High-Grade before,” Orion Pax says.

“Don’t worry, OP,” Jazz says. “It’s just some sweetened oil mixed with Mid-Grade Energon with a pinch of metal shavings. It’s ta die for.”

“So, Jazz, what do you do at the Hall of Records?” Dion asks.

“Ah analyze the stuff OP finds,” Jazz says. “Quite borin’ actually. What do you guys do?”

“I work at the docks,” Dion says.

“I work at the Iacon Youth Center,” Ariel says.

“Sounds interestin’,” Jazz says as the waitress brings the drinks out. Jazz starts drinking his own while Orion Pax looks at his suspiciously. “Ah swear on mah spark it’s not High-Grade.”

Orion Pax takes a cautious first sip, his optics brighten and he takes another sip. 

“This is amazing,” Orion Pax says. “How did you ever learn of this drink?”

“Ah’ve been comin’ here for vorns,” Jazz says.

“Well look who the catbot drug in,” a blue femme says and stands beside Jazz. 

“Uh . . . hi Chromia,” Jazz says and nervously chuckles. Dion chokes on his drink as he looks at the femme.

“Relax mech, I’m not after you, unless you want me to be,” Chromia says and looks back at Jazz. “You didn’t call me. Do you know how long I waited for you to show up?”

“Heh, sorry, somethin’ came up,” Jazz says.

“You know what, I’m tired of it,” Chromia says and walks out of the bar.

“Well, that went better than I thought,” Jazz says.

“Where on Cybertron did you meet that femme?” Dion asks, still looking at the door where Chromia walked out.

“Someone has a crush,” Ariel says and smiles at Dion’s glare.

“Ah’ll give ya her number if ya want,” Jazz says and takes out a data-pad. “Ah’m warnin’ ya she’s a ticking time bomb. She puts the meanin’ in femmes.”

“Hey!” Ariel says and kicks Jazz under the table.

“I do not think it is your day for femmes, Jazz,” Orion Pax smiles and Jazz hands Dion the data-pad. They talk about their jobs and what their dreams would be if they could follow them. Jazz agrees with Orion Pax about wanting to explore beyond the space bridges. Jazz tells them about his time on the moonbases when Sentinel Prime asked him to monitor the construction of the second Space bridge. Orion Pax listens with interest when Jazz tells them about the space port built on Moonbase two. He asks questions about what kinds of beings Jazz has seen at the space port. Alpha Centuri starts setting behind the buildings as they finish their drinks. 

“Well, I have an early day tomorrow,” Dion says. 

“We should get home too,” Orion Pax says. “I do not want to fall into recharge at my terminal.”

“I have before, just let me tell you, A3 is not a happy mech when he finds ya,” Jazz says. “Mah processor still hurts from the lecture.”

They all get up and go their separate ways; Orion Pax walks with Ariel back to her apartment. Orion smiles when they reach her apartment building. 

“I had fun tonight, Orion,” Ariel says. “Jazz seems like he’s a nice mech.”

“He makes the Hall better to work in,” Orion says and trails his fingers down Ariel’s helm. He leans in and presses his forhelm against hers. 

“Goodnight Orion,” Ariel says and walks into the apartment building.

______________________

 

:Saxo, do you read me?: Lynx asks.

:Loud and clear,: Saxo says. :What does the boss want now?:

:He wants you to find some mechs to join our cause,: Lynx says.

:I have some in mind,: Saxo says, smiling when the blue and yellow mech hesitantly walks up to the door of a house. The door opens and the blue femme steps out. She smiles at the mech and lets him in. :A dock worker and an archivist.:

:In a few orns all will be in place,: Lynx says.

______________________

 

“Chief Enforcer,” a Praxian mech says. The chief enforcer of the Praxus Enforcers looks up from his stacks of data-pad reports. “There is a mech by the designation Flare here to speak with you and only you.”

“Bring him in,” the chief Enforcer says. A small red and cream colored mech walks in the office.

“My designation is Flare, my boss has sent me to warn you that turmoil is brewing and to ask you if you want to preserve your city state,” Flare says.

“Praxus is stable as it is now,” the chief Enforcer says.

“But you don’t understand,” Flare says and walks around the desk. The other Enforcers step into the room and the chief holds up a servo. 

“Explain to me what I do not understand,” the chief says.

“There is a war brewing, there will be catastrophic disaster,” Flare says. 

“If there is a war, Praxus will not enter it,” the chief says. “We have been a neutral city state for every other war, we will not join in this one.”

“Prowl, we have a disturbance,” an Enforcer says. 

“Thank you, Flare, for the invitation but we decline,” Prowl says. “Where is the disturbance Barricade?”

“South sector,” Barricade says. “Civilians say the suspects were yelling ‘Freedom for Cybertron’. Sir, I think the protests might be connected to the ones in Tarn and Polyhex.”

“Pray to Primus they are not,” Prowl says and follows Barricade to the sector. “The nonviolent protests quickly escalated to burned buildings, toppled signs and a casualty list the size of our force.”

“Way to brighten the mood, Prowl,” Barricade says. “Give me a number and the whole force is deactivated. Way to boost morale.”

“I enforce the law, I am not a morale officer,” Prowl says as they arrive on scene. The crowd takes up half the block and shouts at the Enforcers already on scene. “Have we set up a perimeter? Are the other civilians being kept away from the crowd?”

“Yes sir,” another Enforcer says. “We have the crowd contained.”

“Freedom for Cybertron!”

“What is all this, sir?” the Enforcer asks.

“A war is coming,” Prowl says and looks at Barricade. “We may need to prepare.”


	4. Gathering Storm

“Megatronus?” Lynx asks as he enters the underground gladiator ring. 

“Yes,” the silver mech turns, blue optics full of calm emotions. “I am Megatronus. What may I do to help you? You don’t look like a miner.”

“I’m not,” Lynx says. “I work for someone in Iacon who strongly disagrees with the new caste system. Would you be willing to join us?”

“Is this what the riots in Tarn and Polyhex were about?” Megatronus asks.

“Freedom for Cybertron,” Lynx nods. “My boss believes the new Prime has doomed the planet. Would you join us? You would be a valuable asset for our fight. I have been watching you for some time now. Your fighting skills have excelled any we have. Think about it. If you agree to join us go by Megatron in the fight you have decided. We will contact you after the fight.”

“I will think about it,” Megatronus says. 

“We look forward to have you on our side,” Lynx smiles.

“Who are you?”

“They call me Lynx,” Lynx says.

“I will remember that designation.”

“Don’t,” Lynx says. “I will not be around much longer.”

“Are you gravely ill?” Megatronus asks, worry in his voice and optics.

“No, nothing of the sort. My boss has the ability to know the future. My assignment is coming to a close. In a few Decacycles I will no longer be needed as Lynx. Perhaps I will try the gladiator rings. The fighting suits me. This will be the last time you hear from me as Lynx.”

“Who is your boss?” Megatronus runs after the mech and turns the corner. No one is in the hallway. 

__________________

“Orion,” Alpha Trion says tapping the red and blue mech on the shoulder. Orion Pax jumps online and looks up at the older mech.

“Yes?” Orion Pax says. 

“Why are you recharging?”  
“I . . .”

“Sorry A3 it was mah fault,” Jazz says walking up to them. “Kept him at Macadam’s too long last orn. OP’s innocent.”

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Alpha Trion says.

“It won’t,” Jazz says. 

“I want to see you in my office,” Alpha Trion says.

“Sorry,” Orion Pax says as Jazz walks into Alpha Trion’s office. He continues listening to the radio waves. 

__________________

 

“Jazz, Lynx has not reported back to me,” Alpha Trion says sitting at his desk. “I know for certain he is not deactivated at the moment. The Covenant says otherwise. Go locate him and make sure he is online and still on our side.”

“Yes, sir,” Jazz salutes Alpha Trion and walks out of the office. He reaches the doors of the Hall when a mech comes barreling through him. “Watch it!”

“Sorry,” the mech says. Jazz glares at the mech. “What are you doing here, Arrow?”

“My brother closed the bond, I can’t feel him,” Arrow says. “You have to help me. I can’t find him. Last time I knew, he was in his studio.”

“I was on my way,” Jazz says as his plating shifts a bit. His visor turns to gold and Arrow stares at him. “What?”

“How do you do that?” 

“Do what?”

“Change your armor like that?”

“It’s an ability I learned,” Saxo says. “This ain’t nothing. You should see when I change into a completely different mech.”

Arrow leads Saxo to the studio in lower Iacon. The door to the studio is open when they arrive.

“I’ll go in first,” Saxo says and pulls out an EMP gun.

“Where did you get that?” Arrow asks.

“I have my ways,” Saxo says and steps into the studio.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_____________

Prowl rubs the center of his chevron as he sets aside the data-pad.

“You’re working yourself too hard,” Barricade says as he leans on the doorframe of Prowl’s office.

“I need to finish this,” Prowl says, doorwings drooping a bit. Barricade sets a cube of Energon on the desk. “Thank you.”

“Who’s going to take care of you when I’m not around?” 

“If you deactivate I will follow, brother,” Prowl says as Barricade sits on the edge of his desk.

“Not necessarily,” Barricade says.

“The protests are growing,” Prowl says as he reads one data-pad. “I fear they will tear Praxus part.”

“What can I do to help?” Barricade asks, resting his servo on Prowl’s.

“We need someone inside,” Prowl says. “No one but me is qualified for such an infiltration mission.”

“You mean us,” Barricade says. “I am your twin. What systems you have, I have also. If we made our armor identical we could have been the same mech.”

“Would you be willing to give up everything here?” Prowl asks. “Would you be willing to publically renounce being part of the Praxian Enforcers? Are you willing to be seen as an enemy, if caught you will be subjected to interrogations.”

“You will not catch me,” Barricade says.

_____________

“Lynx!” Arrow yells as he sees the yellow and black mech on the ground. “Who would do this?”

“Arrow, who is Sunstreaker to you?” Saxo asks looking at the paintings around the room. 

“It’s Lynx’s pen des for his art,” Arrow says. “I came up with it because of his personality.”

“Oh, my processor,” Lynx says as he cradles his helm. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Arrow says.

“Why is Saxo here?”

“I couldn’t find you,” Arrow whimpers and hugs Lynx tightly.

“Get off,” Lynx pushes Arrow away.

“Boss sent me to find you, you missed check in,” Saxo says. 

“Oh,” Lynx says. “Well, I made contact with Megatronus.”

“What did he say?” Saxo asks.

“He’d think about it,” Lynx shrugs.

_____________

“Orion,” Alpha Trion says, standing behind the young mech. Oiron Pax jumps. “What are you doing?”

“I . . . I . . .” Orion Pax says and sighs. “I am doing something I should not.”

“At least you are honest,” Alpha Trion says. “Who is this Megatronus?”

“He is from Kaon. I do not know much about him other than he is a miner who wants to change his function. Could somebot really change their function?”

“Not under the caste system,” Alpha Trion says. “Before Sentinel was Prime a mech or femme decided what function they wanted.”

“Why did the caste system get put in place?”

“Political power,” Alpha Trion says. “The prototype was a success in other city-state like Praxus.”

“Praxus has always had a caste system,” Orion Pax says. “At least since the Archive started.”

“That is true,” Alpha Trion says.

“Would Megatronus’ plan not work to show the bots that the caste system is unfair?”

“Some do not care about others,” Alpha Trion says. “It is mech’s like you in which the caste system harms.”

“I should meet this Megatronus,” Orion Pax says and looks up at his mentor. “Should I?”

“At this point in time you two sound very similar in views,” Alpha Trion says. “Perhaps you should wait a bit longer before you meet a mech you barely know.”

“Yes, you are right,” Orion Pax says.

“If memory serves, it is your twentieth creation vorn,” Alpha Trion says. “Go have fun.”

“Thanks,” Orion Pax says.

“Tell Ariel I said hello,” Alpha Trion says. Orion Pax waves good-bye to the others in the Hall. Alpha Trion sends a message to Megatronus from Orion Pax’s terminal.

“So why do you need me?” Saxo asks when Alpha Trion walks into his office. Alpha Trion frowns at Saxo’s position, pedes up on the desk, servos clasp behind his helm.

“Get out of my chair,” Alpha Trion says.

“Don’t wanna, it’s comfy,” Saxo says wiggling more in the soft chair. Alpha Trion glares at the smaller mech. “Awe, fine.”

“Are you ready for your next assignment?” Alpha Trion asks.

“Ooh, yes,” Saxo smiles.

“I need you to assassinate someone.”

“The Prime?” Saxo sounds hopeful.

“No,” Alpha Trion says.

“Bummer,” Saxo slouches.

“A Praxian.”

“Gonna be hard to get into Praxus,” Saxo says.

“The Praxian isn’t in Praxus when you assassinate him,” Alpha Trion says.

“Who is he?”

“He is black and white,” Alpha Trion says.

“There’s a lot of black and whites.”

“Not where you will meet him,” Alpha Trion says.

“A designation would be helpful, mech.”

“That would cloud your judgment,” Alpha Trion says.

“Fine, so when I see a black and white Praxian I kill him?”

“Yes, he will be a former Enforcer. He will have the decals still in place.”

“Got it,” Saxo says. “Former black and white Praxian Enforcer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz's shapeshifting is called sorcelling, there are other fics where he can do it. I just picked it up because it works so well.


	5. Rising Tide

Jazz sits in Macadam’s bar, Visco in servo. He scans the bar for a certain mech. A Joor ago, Orion Pax called him to meet with him at Macadam’s for advice.

Orion Pax walks into the bar, a waitress points him in the direction of Jazz’s table. Another waitress sets a Visco on the table for him.

“Been coming here too often,” Jazz smirks at Orion Pax’s surprise at seeing the Visco. “So what did ya need my advice for? Ariel and ya didn’t have a fight, did ya?”

“No, nothing like that,” Orion Pax says. “I have been conversing with a mech named Megatronus.”

“And?” Jazz asks.

“I want to know if I should set up a meeting,” Orion Pax says.

“What do ya know about the mech?”

“He does not like the caste system,” Orion Pax says. “I can see some truth about what he says.”

“Do you trust him?”

“He seems trustworthy,” Orion Pax says. “He volunteered to come up to Iacon.”

“If ya feel okay meetin’ him go for it,” Jazz says. 

“Thanks,” Orion Pax says and starts to get up to leave.

“Just don’t run back ta me when ya find yerself in an ally beaten,” Jazz says, visor darkening. Orion Pax turns to face Jazz with a shocked expression. 

“What do you mean?” Orion Pax asks sitting back in the seat.

“That’s what makes these crime stories,” Jazz says. “A mech thinks it’s alright to meet someone they’ve only met for a short time, or even a long time, on the network. They plan to meet and then they go missing or deactivated. Do ya even know he is who he says he is? I mean seriously, ya met the mech with words. Who’s ta say ya go to the meetin’ place, some stalker mech sees yer pretty faceplates and boom, ya gone from the face of Cybertron. At least take someone else with ya. Someone ya trust ta have yer back.”

“Are you volunteering?” Orion Pax asks.

“Sure, won’t have a job if ya end up deactivated,” Jazz says and smirks over his Visco. 

_______________

“I cannot believe this!” Prowl yells at Barricade. “You, of all mechs, should know protocol. You are my second for a reason! I thought I could trust you with this information. Oh how was I wrong. You are no better than a rookie Iaconian Enforcer. Leaking the case details to the public. Now I have half the city state worried a killer is on the loose.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Barricade yells back. The civilians and Enforcers look at the two black and white Praxians yelling at each other. “Maybe I don’t belong here.”

“Maybe I was wrong about you,” Prowl says. “That is it. You are hereby fired from the Praxian Enforcers. You are banished from Praxus as of now. We will allow you passage out of the city state but if you try to enter the city state again, you will be arrested.”

“Whatever,” Barricade says and pushes past Prowl. 

~Be safe Cade,~ Prowl says over the bond.

~You would make a great actor,~ Barricade teases.

~My sanity would be gone in a klik,~ Prowl says and orders the Enforcers to stop gawking. 

~Good luck picking up the pieces of my departure,~ Barricade says.

~Get me information,~ Prowl says and closes the bond slightly.

______________

“Orion Pax?” a mech asks. Orion Pax turns around to see the large silver mech standing a few pedes away. 

“Yes,” Orion Pax says. “I am Orion Pax. You are . . . Megatronus?”

“Yes,” Megatronus says. He looks at the little silver mech cautiously. The huge grin on the mech’s face plates startling. “Who is your friend?”

“Oh, this is—“ Orion Pax starts but Jazz beats him to it.

“Meister,” Jazz says holding out his servo. “I’m Meister, pleasure ta meet ya. Orion couldn’t keep quiet about ya. Been buggin’ me the entire time since he met ya.”

Orion Pax looks shocked at Jazz, the completely different way of speaking hitting him with shock. This mech could completely change his speech on a dime. What else could he do? Why did he use a different name?

“Right,” Megatronus says. “Orion, I should tell you that I changed my designation to Megatron, but you could still call me Megatronus.”

______________

“Flare,” the red fire rescue mech says. The red and cream mech jumps, turns around and looks up at the bigger mech. 

“’Ferno, I didn’t see you there,” Flare says. “What are you doing here?”

“When does your boss need you back?”

“I . . . he only calls,” Flare says. “I haven’t received a call.”

“Can we go to the art museum?” the fire rescue mech asks. “I found an artist who started painting here in Iacon. He’s supposed to be really good.”

“I suppose we could go,” Flare says. “As long as I can keep my comm. online.”

“I’m sure you could, Red,” the fire rescue mech says as he pulls the smaller mech in a hug. 

“Don’t call me that,” Flare says and ducks out of the red mech’s grasp. 

“Why not, you call me ‘Ferno.”

“Because your designation is Inferno,” Flare says. “My designation has no ‘Red’ in it.”

“I should call you Red Alert,” Inferno smirks. “You’re always on alert and you have red on your frame.”

“I should call you Big Red,” Flare taunts back. “You’re big and red.”

“I think I like that,” Inferno says and grabs Flare in a headlock and rubs his fist over the small mech’s helm. 

“You would,” Flare says as he squirms out of his friends hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I need this or not but here it is anyway 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Red.


	6. Lines are drawn

“You want to do what?” Jazz asks over Visco at Macadam’s bar. Orion Pax sighs and takes a sip of Visco. 

“I want to go to Kaon,” Orion Pax says. 

“Do you know what they do to outsiders?” Jazz asks.

“The Enforcers can’t allow bots to break the laws,” Orion Pax says.

“No way,” Jazz says. “I’m not allowing you to blindly go into another city state you’ve never been to.”

“You are not allowing me?” Orion Pax asks. “Are you my caretaker now?”

“I don’t want to lose my job because you got deactivated,” Jazz says. 

“I will not get deactivated,” Orion Pax says. “Who would want to deactivate me?”

“I don’t know! Me right now.”

“Why would you want to deactivate me?”

“Because you’re being a stubborn aft headed glitch!”

Orion Pax looks surprised at his friend. Who was this mech sitting in front of him. The happy go lucky mech known as his best friend Jazz has been replaced by this dark look alike. 

“What happened to you?” Orion Pax asks. Jazz flinches and sits back in his bench.

“I’m worried is all,” Jazz says. “I don’t make many friends, so I’m worried about the ones I got.”

“You not make friends?” Orion Pax asks. “I hardly believe that.”

“Well it’s true.”

_____________

“Barricade,” Megatron says, the black and white Praxian looks up from watching the gladiators fight. “How would you like to be part of my inner circle?”

“Overjoyed,” Barricade says, deadpanned. “The odds of that mech winning this fight are close to none. I don’t understand why they pick him to be the winner.”

“It creates entertainment,” Megatron says. 

“In two kliks the smaller mech will overpower the larger and the fight will be over,” Barricade says and Megatron laughs at that. The announcer, two kliks later, announces the winner, the smaller mech.

“How did you know that?” Megatron asks. 

“I am Praxian,” Barricade says. 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Praxians have battle computers and simulation processors,” Barricade says. “It means we can predict the out come of anything with ninety-nine percent accuracy with the given information.”

“All Praxians can do this?” 

“Yes,” Barricade says. “Praxians normally only stay in Praxus though.”

“Why are you here?”

“I got banished,” Barricade shrugs. “Not my style, all mechs working as one. Creeps me out. Besides I got bored with the mundane lifestyle.”

“Welcome to Kaon then,” Megatron smiles. “I have some other mechs for you to meet.”

“Let’s get to it then,” Barricade says and follows Megatron through the tunnels under Kaon. They enter a room with two other mechs, a purple one and a blue one. 

“Barricade these are Shockwave and Soundwave,” Megatron says. “This is Barricade.”

“Howdy,” Barricade says. “So what’s the plan?”

“Plan?” Megatron asks. 

“Inner circle and no plan, what kind of joint are you running here?”

“I think we can trust him,” Shockwave says. 

“Soundwave: Agrees,” Soundwave says.

“You must swear on your spark you will not utter a word of what you are about to see to anyone,” Megatron says and leads Barricade to the locked door. 

“Lips are sealed,” Barricade says and opens the bond to Prowl. Prowl watches through Barricade’s optics as Megatron unlocks the door and the group walks through the doorway. Weapons lay around, parts of arms and other parts lie on tables and hang from shelves. 

“You have heard of the riots?” Megatron asks.

“Have to be deactivated if not,” Barricade says and trails his finger over a cannon. “Shiny, how do I sign up?”

“These are only for a certain type of mech,” Megatron says. “Mechs willing to kill.”

“Again, how do I sign up,” Barricade says, crossing his arms and leaning back on a table. “Who do you want me to deactivate?”

“I think he is ready,” Shockwave says. 

_______________

“Saxo,” Alpha Trion says. The silver mech stops spinning around in the chair to look at the older mech.

“Yeah?” Saxo says. 

“I have a new assignment for you,” Alpha Trion says. “It deals with Megatron.”

“Oh goodie,” Saxo says. “Want him assassinated?”

“No,” Alpha Trion says and glares at the mech. “I want you to become his right servo mech. You need to get close to him and find out what his plans are. Something is not adding up in the Covenant.”

“Did the future gets its wires in a bunch?” Saxo asks. 

“Just get in without blowing your cover,” Alpha Trion says.

“Consider it done,” Saxo smiles.

_______________

“There is one other mech you need to meet,” Megatron says. “I met him a few decaorns ago. His designation is Meister. He is what you could call my lieutenant.”

“Here I thought big purple was your right servo mech,” Barricade says. 

“Shockwave is a scientist, Soundwave is communications, Meister is the spy,” Megatron says. “He is the one who set up the gladiator ring.”

“Hasn’t that been going on since Primus?”

“Looks can fool you,” Megatron says. “You will like him.”

“Megs, mah main mech,” A black and cream colored mech with a purple visor walks up. “What’s with the newbie?”

“This is Barricade,” Megatron says. “I want you to work with him to plan our next protest location.”

“You’re Praxian right?” Meister asks, looking over the black and white mech with faded Enforcer armor.

“Yeah, why?” Barricade asks.

“Curious,” Meister says. 

“Curiosity deactivated the cybercat,” Barricade says. 

“If so, I’m the cybercat with an immortal spark,” Meister says and slings his arm around Barricade's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make everyone happy, I am trying to have a chapter posted each day. Unfortunately this story is not one that I have a lot of chapters written. I plan to have some by August. 
> 
> If you ever wonder about the time units, the equivalents are in my profile page.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny  
> http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/445760.html
> 
> Some of the continuities have the Decepticons starting out as freedom fighters that became corrupted. They had a just cause, and they weren’t bad bots..Given the caste system they were fighting against, I find it hard to believe that every single original Decepticon became a manipulative/violent bastard. I also find it unlikely that some of the Autobots were just willing to sit back and watch what happened or support the caste system.
> 
> So the bunny is this: A large percentage of Autobots were originally Decepticons. When they realized what was happening to the movement, they left and later ended up joining up with the Autobot movement. This is a well-known fact and most of these bots have been accepted due to the time when they deserted and their subsequent psych evaluations. In fact a lot of the high ranking Autobots were once Decepticons which is why they’re such good fighters. However, the Autobots generally avoid talking about this around humans since they don’t want to cause any sort of confusion or bad impressions.
> 
> It is also why the Autobots are willing to at least consider taking in Decepticon deserters. They've been doing it for vorns with no ill effects, why stop now?
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers


End file.
